


All Nighter

by Babyru4



Category: 60 Parsecs!, 60 Seconds! (Video Game)
Genre: All nighter, Deedee also, Emmet is gayyyy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Short, The Game of Life, Tom is too, nose kisses, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Deedee, Emmet, and Tom pull an all nighter on the shuttle because Deedee found her old copy of The Game Of Life





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there is no 60 parsecs fanfiction yet. I just... I NEEDED to write this.

“GOD DAMMIT, EMMET! I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER CHILD!” Deedee yelled, throwing her hands on the table.

“Deedee, you’re freaking out cause you’re having another child in the game of life.” Emmet looked at Deedee in confusion.

“YES, AND THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!”

Emmet put his head in his hands. “Fine, but you have to give me… 100,000 dollars for an abortion.”

“Take my money.” Deedee handed Emmet a 100k bill. Emmet put the money into the holder for it and watched as Tom spun the spinner. As soon as Tom finished moving his car, he grinned. “Payday! Give me my money!” He mocked.

Emmet chuckled, giving Tom 2 bills. Tom fell back into his seat as Deedee spun again. “Lawsuit! Give me your money, Tom,” She told him, smiling. 

“Emmet, don’t make me give her money just after my payday! Please!!” Tom begged.

“Sorry, Tom, rules are rules!” Emmet sighed, tapping his fingers on the table.

“But-But… I’ll kiss you!” Tom yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table like how Deedee did when she didn’t want her fifth child. Emmet blushed when he heard what Tom said. Deedee groaned, thinking that Emmet would let it slide for a kiss from Tom. 

Emmet rubbed the back of his neck. “W-Well,” He stuttered, “As the banker and pretty much head of the game, I can’t do that.”

Deedee threw her fist in the air, hollering a whoop. Tom grumbled, passing a 100k bill to Deedee. Deedee smiled at Emmet, who was still blushing from the sudden offer. 

“Emmet,” Tom teased, “Say you weren’t the head of the game and I offered you a kiss to pay off my loan, would you do it?”

Emmet groaned again, trying to hide his blush with his hands.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

Emmet stayed silent. He then whispered, “M-maybe…”

“Yes or no, Emmet. I can’t take maybe as an answer.”

Emmet groaned, he took his head out of his hand. His face was comparable to the tomato soup on the shelves. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He just simply nodded.

Tom smirked and leaned across the table, planting a kiss onto Emmet’s nose. Emmet hid his face again in his hands. Tom chuckled as Deedee rolled her eyes.

“Tom, you know we can’t continue the game until our rule enforcer and banker calms down because of you.”

“I know, Deedee, I know.”


End file.
